


Isekai Hearts

by KTyphlo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTyphlo/pseuds/KTyphlo
Summary: What happens when a bunch of Kingdom Hearts nerds get brought into the world of Kingdom Hearts? One word: Chaos(?)
Kudos: 1





	Isekai Hearts

Hi. I’m KT, and I’ve recently decided that I have an idea for a Fan-Fiction that I /REALLY/ wanted to write, so here it is: Isekai Hearts.

Afew things I’m going to have to clarify before this begins

\- The point where everything Begins to change is Traverse Town in Kingdom Hearts 1, this means the Union X and BBS stuff will be unchanged  
\- there will be new characters, each of these are completely original, any similarities are purely coincidental  
\- This is my First Fic ever, so please don’t judge if it ends up bad.


End file.
